


Almost There

by mcicioni



Category: Quien Sabe?/ A Bullet for the General
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni
Summary: Double drabble: the night before they meet the General.





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunchomunos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chunchomunos).



> All my thanks to Sybilius for her wonderful editing.

His uncontrolled shivering is beginning to die down. Thanks to the combination of blankets, mezcal and malaria pills, he is beginning to feel warm. The fire is crackling at the other end of the room, and Chuncho is singing something about killing government men and sending them off to hell. Chuncho’s body is warm too, stretched out next to him.

“Go to sleep. And dream.”

He has always been sure that Chuncho cares for him. But now he knows that Chuncho cares enough to leave the people of San Miguel alone and defenceless, so that the two of them can split the money they’ll get for the machine-gun and ammunition.

The money they’ll get from General Elias. Tomorrow Elias will be dead, and he and Chuncho will have enough to live comfortably.

Together?

 _Yes. For a while. Chuncho can keep me warm until I tire of him._ He closes his eyes. _I’ve almost completely remade him in my image,_ he says to himself as the room begins to spin around him. And in his drug-induced sleep he dreams of standing naked and erect, his hands buried in Chuncho’s curls, while Chuncho is down on his knees, ready to worship him.


End file.
